the_titans_orbfandomcom-20200213-history
Significant Items
A collection of significantly important items in The Titan's Orb. The Titan's Orb Roll credits! Of all the most powerful objects in the universe, very few could protect an entire planet against every other dimension in existence without flaw. Using a sphere of the purest titanstone, the Titans spent millions of years pouring the mana of their dimension into such an object; enough mana in fact, to equate the energy of a Red Giant star. This energy is spent maintaining a forcefield around Equus, and will most likely not deplete until long after life on the planet has come to a natural end. The Titan's Orb has one singular purpose, to keep the world safe within it's unbreakable barrier. It's original name in Ancient Equestrian is Vitra ne Kifkey, which translates to "Soul of the World", and was traditionally seen as the true source of mana and magic. Various beliefs across Equestria speculated that Princesses Celestia and Luna became alicorns and gained their enhanced magic through the Orb, and then used its power to transform Princess Cadence into an alicorn as well. This is mere speculation, for Princess Cadence was in fact granted her wings and enhanced magic by Hades at Celestia's request. The mana required for such a transformation was fuelled by the Sacrificial Well. There is only one substance in the universe capable of forcefully breaking titanstone, called Anti-Mana. More commonly known as the Fel. When Nah'Lek the Defiler gained control over such a substance, he was quick to locate the Orb and use his newfound powers to shatter the relic into six shards and send them to Earth, where its power would be nullified and helpless to stop him from executing his plan. Due to entering another dimension, the orb shards were split into different fragments of time, causing them to land not only in different parts of the planet, but also in different times. The landing of the orb shards caused a handful of events that have otherwise been classed by the human race as either man-made or natural disasters, for instance, one of the shards landed in Ukraine and caused the Chernobyl Disaster. This occurred due to traces of the Fel on the Orb shard altering the radioactive output to make it even more deadly, along with seriously mutating the residents, supposedly killing them all. Unknown to anyone at the time, Stardust Moonshimmer had poured his own soul into The Titan's Orb at the time of his death, in a symbolic gesture to the deceased Titans. Upon Nah'Lek's destruction of the Orb, his soul was located in a single shard, and was absorbed by Callum Horncastle upon first contact with it in Brazil. Vitra 'Aku The sharpest known weapon on both Earth and Equus, its name is Ancient Equestrian for "Soul Taker", and is the most important accessory to the Titan's Champion. Created along with the orb, Vitra 'Aku was placed at the peak of Canterlot Mountain (Often called the Great Mountain), and was soon-after found by the first individual to reach its summit, Brighthorn the First. Upon touching the blade, Brighthorn's soul was cast into the sword, where the Titans named him Champion, and granted him the ability to wield the sword. The sword itself is made of titanstone, akin to the Orb, and even has its own smaller orb embedded between the blade and the handle, this is where souls are stored upon slaying an enemy; the souls are then broken down into pure mana, completely destroying the owner's existence, denying them an afterlife. There are two ways that the Champion can use these souls. # Kick-starting a burst of healing energy that flows throughout the body, causing extreme cell regeneration to instantly repair wounds. The more severe the wound is, the more souls are required; if there isn't enough mana, the wound will only partially heal. # Strengthening one's own soul, increasing their natural attributes, such as strength, stamina, and reflexes. Soul strengthening will also slightly reduce the speed of cell decomposition, thus reducing the effect of ageing. In theory, it is possible for a Champion to live for thousands of years, should they continue to strengthen their soul over the course of their life. The stronger the soul, the harder the individual is to kill, they will take longer to die from blood loss, and have a higher immunity to poisons and illnesses. When Nah'Lek used the Fel to send the Orb and Vitra 'Aku to Earth, the sword surprisingly wasn't broken by the event, but it was sent much further back in time than any of the Orb shards, all the way back to roughly 2300BC. The relic landed in the Sahara desert, and was found by the Ancient Egyptians, who worshipped the sword as a weapon of the gods, which ironically, it was. Shortly afterwards, a young Hawnu Rey'eng approached the group and claimed to be the owner of the weapon, and made a pact with them; in return for swearing to keep the sword hidden and safe, he helped them build a technologically advanced underground empire to keep it undetected from the outside world. After ensuring that none but his order knew of the sword, Hawnu Rey'eng left them to maintain his secret temple, where the sword would remain guarded for thousands of years. Eventually, the order died out and Hawnu Rey'eng returned with a Kirikan from Equus, setting it loose in the underground paradise to protect the sword until Callum arrived to claim it.Category:Weapons